User talk:109.155.48.141
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mirai Moon page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mirai Moon (talk) 14:58, April 22, 2015 (UTC) check it out - MIRAI MOON - 20:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) here's one - MIRAI MOON - 20:52, April 22, 2015 (UTC) and the other. Now not to be an ass, but next time, please be more polite. Like ask if I can instead of just demanding I do; maybe saying "please". Y'know? - MIRAI MOON - 20:58, April 22, 2015 (UTC) boop. - MIRAI MOON - 15:19, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I like Multiverse at War - MIRAI MOON - 17:49, April 23, 2015 (UTC) File:Incredibles 3 poster 2.png - MIRAI MOON - 16:43, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Done. Check the pages for the posters. - MIRAI MOON - 15:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC) games 5 and 6 have nice enough posters, so I'm not going to make one for them, but I did make a new one for four. If you really want new posters for five and six, then download GIMP (it's free) and make them yourself. - MIRAI MOON - 15:42, April 25, 2015 (UTC) yeah ok. And sorry if that came off harsh, I haven't got much sleep lately and I'm getting quite cranky. - MIRAI MOON - 15:53, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Okey doke. I've done posters for games five and six. Hope you like. - MIRAI MOON - 18:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) middle - MIRAI MOON - 19:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) here ya go :D - MIRAI MOON - 10:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I've never exactly been a fan of the TellTale things but that sounds pretty cool. - MIRAI MOON - 20:13, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that's sweet. Did they release any info like what the game's gonna be about or anything? Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:52, April 27, 2015 (UTC) yo - MIRAI MOON - 16:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Tbh, Jake's posters are amazing so I see no need to replace them ahaha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:59, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I honestly don't know. Maybe Price could die at the end? - MIRAI MOON - 16:46, April 30, 2015 (UTC) File:Golden Age poster.png - MIRAI MOON - "(because, let's face it, every game has the protagonist on the poster)" not the Black Ops games. Anyway give me a few. - MIRAI MOON - 10:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) see? Not every game has the protag on the poster. btw here's your poster - MIRAI MOON - 10:22, May 2, 2015 (UTC) well since I know absolutely nothing about The Walking Dead and WATCH DOGS, The Incredibles. Mainly since I know some of the characters already. They're both intriguing though. - MIRAI MOON - 10:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC)